El sofá amarillo
by marunouchi
Summary: Todo empieza y termina en el sofá


Drabble 2

Estas jugando con fuego así que la pregunta es, ¿te quieres quemar? La mente de Faye se hacía esa pregunta por décima vez mientras se acercaba a Spike en el sofá, aprovechando que el alcohol le daba valor y que él parecía estar en el mismo estado. Solo algo borrachos podían mirarse así a los ojos, solo borrachos podían coquetear o animarse a tocar al otro.

Este juego llevaba meses pero ella necesitaba dar un paso más. El que nunca daba porque temía arrepentirse o porque una parte de ella tenía un miedo atroz a que Spike no respondiera. A la mierda su pasado, ella no podía competir con él pero con 30 años Spike no podía quedar anclado a otra historia… por lo menos para siempre. Y si era así, si ese era al final el caso… entonces más valía saberlo. Ya tenía el valor para saberlo, para averiguarlo. Hacía tres años, no, pero ahora sí. Así que avanzó.

Contente, pensó otra vez en lo que iba de la noche. Fuma el último cigarrillo, bebe el último trago y vete a dormir. Tu no quieres complicar las cosas, tú no quieres hacer promesas que no sabes si vas a cumplir, si _puedes_ cumplir. Y ella necesita algo a cambio, no puedes joderla tanto… Entonces, ¿qué quieres? Besar esa boca hasta dejarla sin aliento, borrar cualquier otro beso que le hayan dado (por ejemplo, el del tipo ese en el bar hace dos meses), tocarla, cogerla toda la noche hasta sacarse de adentro todos los recuerdos venenosos.

Era absurdo acostarse con mujeres sin rostro y buscar ya no que no fueran rubias sino que no fueran … como ella, como la chica que lo miraba desde su lado del sofá, acercándose con la botella en la mano y una mirada a todas luces de deseo. Ay, que juego peligroso. ¿Cuándo habían comenzado a jugarlo? No recordaba, alguna vez ese año y si era sincero él mismo lo había comenzado porque solo tenía ganas de tocarla. Mea culpa. Hasta ese momento habían sido buenos compañeros, hasta amigos si les valía esa palabra, pero él había cambiado las reglas y allí estaban. Se había olvidado que Faye era, después de todo, Poker Alice, y no solo adoraba el juego sino que sabía cómo jugarlo.

.- Bebe – le dijo ella, tendiendo la botella tras darle un trago al whisky y toser un poco, por lo apurado del gesto. Estaba colorada, despeinada y en pijama o lo que ella entendía por pijama, una sudadera de Jet enorme de color blanco con mangas negras. El cuello era redondo y amplio y sí, no llevaba sostén. Como si esas tetas lo necesitaran, pensó, y sonrió.

.- ¿Un chiste privado? – ella se acercó. Peligro.

Él le sacó la botella de la mano y bebió dos tragos. El whisky le quemó la garganta y le nubló la mente. Cuando abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado, Faye estaba pegada a él. Una mano en su pecho, la otra apoyad en el sofá a su izquierda. Sus rostro bien cerca. Dios, sabía que era hermosa.

Jamás había usado sus técnicas de seducción con Spike de esa manera. Era raro moverse así de cuidadosa en un terreno tan familiar para ella. Pero no era cualquier tipo, era Spike. Lo observó entre sus pestañas y lo vio mirar su cuello, sus labios y el escote que se abría apenas. Vaya, la cosa se ponía interesante. Después de todo Spike era un hombre…

Trepó su mano por el pecho de él y le rozó la piel del cuello. Peligro, si no se controlaba ella iba a resbalar también. Ay, pero era taaaan difícil. Su piel estaba caliente y era suave y jamás la había tocado antes y solo quería morderla. Se inclinó sin pensarlo y apoyó su boca en el cuello. Besó. Mordió. Sintió que él se tensaba, dudaba, una mano en su espalda… y después se relajaba. Sabía a sudor, algo salado, tan… él.

Dejó una línea de besos húmedos por todo el cuello hasta llegar a la mandíbula. Observó sus labios, algo de su barba incipiente. No sus ojos, no todavía. No quería verlos, tenía miedo de ver algo que la detuviera y no quería, no quería, no quería.

Bésame, pensó Spike, cuando sintió que Faye se detenía en el borde de su mandíbula. Hazlo ya, no quiero pensar más, quiero sentirte, pero no puedo… accionar. Sintió su otra mano en el vientre, metiéndose debajo de la camisa, tocando sus abdominales. Arriba y abajo. Abajo. Dios…. Qué tortura. Bésame, volvió a pensar.

Faye se acomodó sobre él, casi una depredadora, pero Spike seguía tan quieto… Él estaba duro contra ella y entonces se sintió poderosa. Spike Spiegel la deseaba. A ella, a Faye. Saboreando el momento lo besó por fin. Él abrió su boca y la lengua la invadió inmediatamente con fuerza. Entonces las manos de Spike salieron de donde las mantenía alejadas y la tomaron de las mejillas primero, profundizando el beso, para después pasar a su cadera y frotarse contra ella ahogando un gemido de puro y auténtico placer. Dios, por fin, alcanzó a pensar ella mientras se fundía en él como se había permitido soñar solo muy pocas veces.

Faye sabía a whisky. Cada recoveco de su boca era una gota de alcohol y cada curva de su cuerpo un rincón de deseo, un imán para sus manos. Se perdía en el ardor y cuando la escuchó gemir supo que no había marcha atrás y que de alguna manera tendrían que lidiar con la situación después porque eso que habían empezado no iba a interrumpirse.

Jet no estaba en la nave, no vendría por mucho tiempo, así que el sofá amarillo se convirtió en el primer lugar donde tuvieron sexo. No sería el único pero sí uno muy utilizado a lo largo de la relación que en ese momento estaba comenzando, aún cuando ellos no fueran conscientes de eso.

El sofá también sería el lugar donde pelearían algún día, donde se separarían y se reconciliarían otra vez, también el lugar donde ella lo esperaría siempre que saliera a cazar un botín por su cuenta, preocupada, con el botiquín listo, o el escenario de los momentos más tiernos y cálidos de los dos, donde murmuraron por fin confesiones, recuerdos y palabras de amor y donde se terminaron de sanar muchas heridas del pasado.

Pero esa noche fue simplemente el primer lugar de toda la nave en la que tuvieron sexo. Después pasaría en la cocina, en los dormitorios, en la sala de control, en la cubierta y en cualquier rincón donde pudieran esconderse para ponerse las manos encima.

Sí, Jet descubrió que pasaba algo entre ellos pero no los cuestionó, aquello les estaba haciendo muy bien y para él formaba parte de un proceso de sanación que por primera vez iba bien encaminado.


End file.
